Checkers
by xXSennaXx
Summary: Momo brings over a game for Toshiro to play with her! What happens when they have a bet for each one of them if they win? Didn't know what to categorize this as . .


**Hey everyone! This is a story i wrote for someone on deviantART, but I thought you guys would enjoy it too! This is a modernized version of Toshiro and Momo playing checkers! :D Enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya sat lazily on the porch of his house, wearing his usual outfit; a black t-shirt and grey jeans. It was Saturday, and of course, it was the one day he had no soccer practice and everyone was busy. Every one of his friends' had said they had something to do that weekend, even Rangiku Matsumoto had something to do. But if he could consider Rangiku a friend was still a sketchy idea with him. The busty woman always teased him about anything she could; not to mention suffocate him with her assets. There was one person though he wished wasn't busy today, and that would be Momo Hinamori, his childhood friend, and secret crush. He always said he would never fall in love with Momo, as so many people had teased him about it, but it turned out that his feelings betrayed him.<p>

Sighing, he ran a hand through his white, spiky hair; Toshiro closed his aquamarine eyes as he laid back on the porch swing currently set on his front porch. The sun-even though he was under a roof-still managed to make its way to Toshiro's eyes. He growled with frustration and put a hand over his eyes, trying to block the sun out, but only succeeding in blocking out a portion of the rays pouring down on him. He sighed in defeat, removing the hand from his eyes, but when he didn't feel the sun's heat pouring down on him, he opened his eyes slowly, only to see Momo Hinamori's face a few mere inches away from his own.

"Oh good, you're up!" Momo stated cheerfully.

Toshiro sat up straight and put some distance between him and Momo, "Oi, Hinamori, what the hell? That's not how you wake someone up!" he said, trying to distract her from seeing the faint pink overcome his cheeks as he tried to suppress it, but failed.

"Aw, come on Shiro-chan, I was just checking! I was going to wake you up differently if you were asleep," she grinned.

"It's not Shiro-chan, it's Hitsugaya!" he snapped before raising an eyebrow, "Wake me up how?" he asked, rather uncertainly.

"I was going to dump the game I have, over your head."

Toshiro shot her a quick glare before he noticed the box in her hands, "Oi, what's that?" he asked, looking at the box.

"If you were listening you'd know," the older teen sighed, "I brought over a game for us to play!'

"And what happened to you being busy?"

"I never said I was busy today," she frowned, "What gave you that idea?"

"Matsumoto told me," he responded automatically. There was no way he was going to tell her that he had just assumed that since she wasn't around.

"Rangiku-san? There's no way..." the raven haired girl shook her head and then opened her chocolate brown eyes to smile at her white haired friend, "Well, anyways, do you want to play?"

"What game is it?"

"It's called Checkers!"

"Checkers? You mean that stupid game where you jump the other person's pieces to win?"

Momo nodded excitedly, "Yup! But this game has a bet to it," she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hn, and that would be?"

"Well, if I win you have to call me Momo!"

"What, why would you pick a stupid bet like that?"

"Because you never call me Momo anymore; it's always Hinamori."

"...What if I said it was out of 'respect?'"

"I wouldn't believe that."

"Of course you wouldn't..." he sighed.

"But, also, if I win you have to kiss me-"

"What?"

"On the cheek..." she finished.

Toshiro suddenly felt stupid for assuming such a stupid thought.

_You know you don't think it's stupid_, his inner voice said to him.

'_Shut up!" _he yelled to his inner voice as Momo continued with the rules.

"Bed-wetter," he interrupted, "What do I get if I win?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eh, if you win?"

"Yes Hinamori, if I win."

"Oh..." The older, raven haired girl bit her bottom lip. She hadn't thought about that; she was more worried about what would happen if she won. She knew she was being selfish, but she wanted some sort of kiss from Toshiro, whether it be a cheek kiss or not.

"How about, if I win, you stop calling me Shiro-chan for GOOD, and then we just add on the last thing you said for your prize?"

"But...mou, I like your nickname!"

"I don't," he replied smoothly, knowing full well it was a lie.

"Mou...fine. And what was the last thing you wanted?"

"The same thing you said."

"You mean the kiss on the cheek?"

Toshiro simply shrugged, "I guess. But I'm telling you, I'm going to win."

Sitting down cross legged on the porch, Momo opened the box and pulled the black and red checkerboard out, setting it down in front of them, "Sure you will," she replied as she pulled the red and black pieces out. Handing him every black one she found, she set the red beside her so she could set them up later.

As Momo handed Toshiro the black pieces, he set them up on the correct black squares on the playing board. There was no way he was going to lose this. He just couldn't lose.

"You can go first Shiro-chan," Momo said after everything was set up.

Toshiro gave a quick nod before moving one of his pieces. Momo pouted in return before moving one next to Toshiro's.

"Got you," he smirked, before jumping the piece Momo had just moved.

"What? No way!" she gasped.

"That's right bed-wetter; I jumped one of your pieces. You think you can still win?"

Momo nodded her head fiercely, "Hai! There is no way I'm losing! Plus, you only jumped one of my pieces! I could still win."

Toshiro snorted, "Right. Just go."

Momo did as told and moved a piece, hoping she'd be able to jump Toshiro this time. Bad luck for her, Toshiro saw what she was trying to do, so he moved another piece to block her jump. But, Momo noticed that by doing that he left another one wide open that she could jump; so she did.

"Ha! Take that Shiro-chan!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hn," was his only reply as he frowned.

So the game went on for about half an hour, before the older, raven haired girl shot up. "Yosh!" she said happily, "I win!" she said looking down at the white haired boy and grinning.

Toshiro mumbled something inaudible to Momo's ears and sighed, "Fine," she grumbled, "i guess you win."

"Good, now you have to call me Momo!"

Toshiro stood up and gave her a pointed look, "Oi, just because I have to call you Momo doesn't mean I can't call you bed-wetter."

"..." Momo was speechless for a couple minutes before she pouted, "Mou!"

Toshiro cracked a faint smile before he dropped it and sighed. He leaned in to give Momo her quick kiss on the cheek, but Momo didn't see him and turned her head the last second to say something to him, but was cut off as Toshiro's lips met hers. Her face turned a bright cherry red and when Toshiro pulled back she shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I have to go!" she said suddenly, gathering the pieces of the game and setting them in the box before she picked it up and dashed down the porch steps, leaving behind a mildly confused and shocked Toshiro.

_Well, not that boring of a Saturday,_ he thought in his head as he smirked and went back to sitting on the porch swing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>** _hai-yes, Oi-hey Mou-No real translation. Used in time of frustration. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** well, was it okay? I hope so :D Well, I'll (hopefully) be back this weekend with an update of The Claim and maybe Day of Destiny 6 :) In the meantime,please review! Thanks!


End file.
